


Soft Repetitions

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: M/M, come on ao3 just give me that tag, hair petting, let alex rest 2k5ever, more tooth rotting fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben just loves to pet Alex's soft fluffy hair.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 8





	Soft Repetitions

**Author's Note:**

> look, im just real soft lately, please have this little bit of somft inspired by [ this tweet ](https://twitter.com/TheRustyQuill/status/725998352379318272?s=20) floating around.

Ben ran his hand through Alex's hair for the... well he lost count ages ago. It was one of Ben's favorite pastimes (one of Alex's too if his soft sighs, and the way he relaxed into Ben’s touch had anything to say about it). His hair wasn't as long as it used to be, but it was just as soft as always. 

Not only did Ben enjoy the soothing feeling that petting Alex gave him, gentle repetitive motion that calmed his thoughts while still giving his hands something to do; Ben also very much loved the way the act calmed Alex, helped him  _ slow down _ for once, to relax and stop thinking for a little while. 

So, Ben realized as he ran his hand through Alex's hair for the umpteenth time, he would continue to pet Alex as long as he allowed him; to give them both a little rest.


End file.
